


Little Gift Box

by Verlerious



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day that girls like to give their crushes gifts and candies for their crushes. So why was Cid standing in front of Vincent now, holding a little gift box expectantly? Valenwind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gift Box

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while looking through some old stuff. I forgot I had started a Valentine's Day fic last year that never got out. And even though it's about a week late…or two, I figured I'd go ahead and post this up anyways. So Happy Late V-Day.

Vincent blinked before he frowned staring down at the little neatly wrapped box in his hand. He honestly didn't know why he was being given this, his eyes cutting up to the blonde standing in front of him staring at him with a set of sky blue eyes as he held his cigarette up to his lips. His own red eyes went back down to the box, his frown deepening as he stared at the pretty ribbons and laces that were no doubt done by someone else's hands. He doubted Cid had wrapped this. He doubted the bitter man had even gotten him this gift considering the "I don't care" expression on his face.

"What is this?"

Cid shrugged his shoulders, blowing a puff of smoke out into the air. "Some lady gave it to me when we passed through town. Don't know damn well why she bothered cause I ain't a chocolate fan." He used a finger to gesture down at the candy. "I ain't into this whole secret admirers passing out candy to people they like thing. So you can have that." They were sent to Rocket Town by their team to pick up some supplies. Apparently losing in the game of pick the shortest straw resulted in doing the chores no one wanted to do like lugging supplies back. Really he should have just walked off and let them decide who would go in his place. Except, it just so happened to be Cid going as well, who happened to be one of the few people he could tolerate.

"I don't want your hand me downs," Vincent said turning red eyes up to the blond with a harsh stare. Seriously, since Cid couldn't get the hint that Vincent liked him, why was he giving him chocolate that some other person gave to him like a slap in the face? Vincent kept his mouth shut and ducked his head slightly so his frowning lips were hidden behind his cape. He forgot that this was the day that women tended to like to hand out small gifts to the people they liked. And right now they were taking a break at the entrance of the city with their loads of supplies because of Cid complained that he needed a cigarette. He could have left Cid behind to start taking supplies back himself, but he was opting to stay in the man's company as long as possible. Besides, there were way too many bags to carry, even for him.

"What, you not a chocolate fan either?" This man…

"This is chocolate given for you," Vincent said unable to keep his glare down. "I won't eat a gift meant for someone else." Cid had a way of staring at him lately that made him squirm with discomfort. He was doing that very thing right now, staring at Vincent enough that the male found himself stepping back a bit even though he was the taller, more intimidating man, his hand lowering gripping the box tighter. "….What?"

"Nothing," Cid said pulling his cig from his lips and dropping it on the ground to step on it, smothering it into the dirt beneath his feet. "Just trying to figure out why you're so god damn tense." Cid leaned closer making Vincent step back again, red eyes glancing away from him uncomfortably. Instead, he held the box out to Cid to cover for his actions. "So you really don't want it?"

"No."

"Even if I lied and actually bought it my goddamn self?"

"…." Vincent looked over at him. Cid was staring right at him, the expression unreadable on his face. When had he gotten so good at making such an expression? Hell, when had Vincent slowly lost the ability to completely hide his emotions from the pilot? He felt like the other could read almost everything about him. It bothered him.

He really didn't know what to take Cid's words for. Did Cid really get the gift for him? What was he looking for in Vincent's answer? "I'd…take it as a friendly gesture," Vincent said slowly, carefully. He reached up to tug at his headband nervously.

"And if it came from Cloud?" Cid was testing him on something, he was sure of it now. He'd definitely found himself some information to latch on in his goal to find whatever answer he was looking for. It made Vincent a little defiant, his frowning lips coming into view again as he stared down at Cid.

"I'd accept it...as a friendly gesture."

"So would you take Cloud's chocolate over mine?" The question threw Vincent off making him tense up slightly as he looked at Cid questioningly. But his mouth answered without hesitation before he could stop it.

"…Why does it matter?" Cid lifted a brow staring at him before a smirk slowly lifted to his face. Crap, whatever he'd said had been right up Cid's alley. But it hadn't really been an answer to the question so…what did Cid see that Vincent didn't?

"What about Tifa?" Vincent's eyes looked away nervously, trying to keep the heat from reaching his cheeks as he reached up tugging his cloak up higher and cursing himself for not being able to lie. It was one of the bad habits he got scolded on a lot back in his Turk days. Sure he was a good shot, but when it came to manipulating a person into doing what he wanted he always had to turn to one of his senior members. At least he was good at using threats.

"…This is not a matter that needs to be discussed."

"Going by your reactions so far, I take it to mean that you'd eat mine over everyone else's, right?" Vincent looked up at the words staring at the man in front of him and unable to hide the blush he felt creeping up on his cheek. Turning quickly, he grabbed up his bags and started walking away glad they had two chocobos waiting for them to help take them back. One would have been pretty awkward by now.

"Why does it matter?" He repeated. He still hadn't gotten an answer for that question.

"What if some pretty girl brought you one?" Cid continued as if he hadn't heard Vincent's question, following behind Vincent with the two bags in his hand.

"I don't care about women."

"…So you like men?"

Vincent paused and blinked looking back at Cid getting only an innocent gaze in return. "Why are you trying to find out?"

"Cause I'm pretty damn curious about what your preference is."

"What does it matter what my preference is?" Maybe he was seeing things but he swore he saw a more confident gaze fall over Cid's expression.

"Because it makes a god damn bit of difference if I let you keep my chocolate or not," Cid said walking past him to the chocobos and putting the bags up on one of their backs. "I mean hell, that chocolate was expensive. But if you ain't gonna appreciate the damn thing then I might as well take the crap back and get my money back."

Vincent frowned and walked over sitting the bags on the ground. He let Cid take over putting them up on the chocobos while he stared down at the box. So did Cid really buy this for him? Was the whole thing at the beginning just an act to make it look like he didn't care? Wait, did Cid care about him? Ugh, this was giving him a headache.

"So, you gonna keep it or what?" Vincent looked up finding Cid standing right in front of him and blushed red as he stepped back slowly. At least, he wanted to but Cid stopped him by reaching down holding a hand around his wrist. Feeling the warmth around his human wrist, he started to tense up until Cid grabbed the cloth hovering over Vincent's lips and tugged him down hard right into a warm kiss.

Even if Cid hadn't loosened his grip on Vincent's wrist, the older man's surprise made it hard for him to move anyway. There was no way that Cid was kissing him right now. But the lips on his pretty much confirmed that the kiss was real. Did this answer his question about whether Cid liked him or not? No. But it did reassure him that Cid did have at least some interest in him.

It ended quicker than he expected, his eyes opening up to see Cid already heading back to his chocobo as if the whole thing had only been a daydream. But the way that Cid looked at him after he'd climbed on the chocobo's back, a smirk plastered to his face as he slipped a cig between his lips was all he needed to know it wasn't a dream. Cid obviously enjoyed his reaction based on the small hum and appreciative nod he gave as he looked Vincent over. He only wished he knew what it was Cid was seeing. He sure felt like he was a love struck man stuck in a wonderful dream that he didn't want to wake up from. Maybe Cid was seeing the little love hearts floating over his head. He sure seemed to be staring at him like he did.

Grunting under his breath, Vincent walked over to his own chocobo, climbing up onto it with no problem. He looked over at Cid's grinning face, his own still feeling rather heated as he safely tucked the box between his thighs, not missing how Cid's eyes travelled down at the action.

"I will accept it," Vincent said, his words forcing Cid's eyes back up to his. "However, I am not a fan of chocolate…for future references." At least he believed that there would be a future if this was going where he thought it was.

"Neither am I." Cid slid his chocobo closer, eyes focused on Vincent. "But I'm sure we could find a damn good way to enjoy it together."

"Hm…" Vincent's hand reached down intentionally rubbing his fingers against the top of the box between his legs, watching Cid's eyes travel down before the other swallowed visibly. "I'm sure we can." He didn't give Cid a chance to respond, tightening his legs as he sent the chocobo heading off towards the airship and to their comrades. What plans he had for enjoying this chocolate well…he left it open to the imagination. Either way, he was sure it would come out to satisfying results. Especially when he had the Highwind pilot following right on his tail.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I also had a person mention that they wanted me to post one of my older stories, "To Babysit a Chocobo," onto this site as well. That should be posted soon though there's a bit of a miniature rewrite going on with it since it's too old for me to post it as is and feel satisfied without some changes to it. x.x But if you're reading this, it is coming. ^^


End file.
